


Some People are Worth Burning For

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Domestic smut, M/M, baking mishaps, husbands being husbands, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Rule number one was "Never let Ty help in the kitchen."  But sometimes it led to unexpectedly delicious outcomes.Day 4:Cookies





	Some People are Worth Burning For

Zane had once been under the illusion that as long as they were together, they were better for it.  

Zane had never been proven wrong in a more spectacular fashion.

Sure, he should have known this would blow up in his face (quite literally) when Ty volunteered to help, but Zane was in the Christmas spirit and utterly in love with his husband so he thought that absolved him of at least some of the blame.

As it was, however, he was still trying to clean the flour off the top of the cupboards.  All he asked Ty to do was add the flour to the mixer while he went to grab some chocolate chips from the pantry.  Simple, yes? But no, he supposed, it was not simple because Ty turned the mixer on high and dump all the flour in, all at once.  Four cups of flour seemed like a lot while in the bowl. Four cups of flour spread in a thin layer across their entire kitchen? That felt infinite.  

In annoyance, Zane sent Ty out to the garage to look for the shop-vac, something they didn’t actually own and Zane hoped it would take him a while to figure that out.  He would need to go back over the kitchen again later but for now, at least, it was almost back in working order.

“We don’t have one, do we?” Ty called, stomping back into the kitchen as Zane was dumping the ruined cookie dough into the garbage.  They would have to start over completely. And this time Ty could stay to the side and watch.

“No, we don’t.  But looking for it kept you busy long enough for me to get the kitchen back to normal.”  Zane smirked at Ty before starting to assemble a new batch of dough. He’d made this recipe enough that he could do it in his sleep and he had it back to the point where everything went horribly wrong in no time.  

Hand on his hips, Ty glared at him and Zane could feel the storm coming, even before Ty opened his mouth.  “If you wanted me to do it in some other way, you could have told me. All you said was mix the flour into the bowl.  Which I did. I didn’t know it would fucking explode. That’s on you, darlin’, not me.”

Not even bothering to reply - because who didn’t know that a fast-moving paddle would throw powder into the air? - Zane turned the mixer down to low and began to add the flour in small batches, his eyes never leaving Ty’s.   Once the dough was together, he finally added the chips and turned the machine off. “Look. No mess at all. It’s a miracle or something.”

Ty grabbed a spoon and took a bite of the dough before Zane could stop him.  “You aren’t supposed to eat the dough. Aren’t you concerned about Salmonella?”

“If guns, explosions, small spaces, and knives haven’t killed me, I think I can take my chances on some unbaked cookies.”  He had a point and if he was being honest, Zane wasn’t concerned either, but he was annoyed with Ty and determined to annoy him back.

He pointedly ignored Ty taking another spoonful of cookie dough, forcing himself not to think about the fact that it was the same damn spoon as before, and started to portion out the cookies onto the sheet.  Sliding them in the oven, Zane set the timer before turning around to look at his husband. “We have fifteen minutes until those are done. You can help me clean up.”

“Or...”  Warm hands gripped his biceps and Ty walked them backward until Zane hit the wall.  “Or, we can find something more fun to do with that time.”

Zane's body got on board with the plan almost instantly but he shook his head and gave a half-hearted push to get Ty away.  "I'm still mad at you, Ty. You can’t get out of it that easily. There was flour inside the fridge. Inside it! How did you even do that?"

"Talent," Ty said with a shrug and then leaned closer.  "I'm talented at a good many things. Would you like a demonstration?"

Cursing the way his cock twitched at that, Zane shook his head, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at the sultry look on his husband's face.  He knew if he met Ty's eyes, it would all be over. It usually was.

But, by turning away, he exposed his neck and Ty took full advantage of that.  First a soft kiss, barely there, pressed to the pulse point. Another followed and Zane's felt rather than saw Ty's lips quirk when Zane's pulse raced after one little kiss.  The third pulled a deep groan from Zane's chest when Ty latched on, biting at the sensitive skin and making Zane weak in the knees.

"Still.  Mad. At.  You," he ground out, fighting his own body as he tried to keep his hips from rolling forward and pressing against Ty's.  It was a losing battle and they both moaned when they rubbed up against one another, the friction sending sparks of desire up and down Zane's spine.  

Ty chuckled and moved his hands to Zane's hips, holding him in place.  Kissing up his lover's neck and jaw, Ty whispered in Zane's ear, "I really don't think you are."

And damn if he wasn't right.  Ty knew every one of his buttons to push and Zane couldn't think of anything but their bodies pressed together until no space remained.  Turning his head, he kissed Ty, nipping at his bottom lip with a grin.

Ty's hands fumbled with Zane's jeans, getting them unbuttoned and sinking to his knees, taking the jeans with him.  Mouthing at Zane through the thin fabric of his boxers, Ty stared up at him, and Zane couldn't look away. He caught a handful of Ty's hair and watched as his husband freed him from the last barrier between them.  

"Please, Baby," Zane whispered, not even caring that he was begging mere minutes after saying he was mad at Ty.  Ty accused him of being Jekyll and Hyde back when they first started sleeping together, so why should his mercurial moods change now?  Besides the fact that Zane was never, _ever_ , going to say no to Ty on his knees in front of him.  

He was only human, after all.  

Taking pity on him, Ty slid his lips down Zane's length, keeping their eyes locked as he did so.  Even after all this time, Zane almost came right there, simply from the sight of his cock slipping into his lover's mouth.

Just as Ty was finding a rhythm and Zane lost himself to the overwhelming pleasure he found in his husband's mouth, a loud alarm sounded through the kitchen, startling them both.

Ty pulled off and looked up at him, lips glossy and swollen.  “You want to take care of that?” It took Zane a humiliatingly long time to figure out what Ty was even talking about.  His mind was elsewhere, specifically on the fact that Ty was no longer sucking him off and Zane really, _really_ wanted him to get back to it.

“It can wait.  Don’t stop now, doll.”

“Are you sure?  Those cookies sure were important to you a few minutes ago.”

Growling, Zane ran his free hand through his hair.  “Tyler Grady if you don’t finish what you started, I will kill you and they will never find the body.”

“The spouse is always the first suspect, Garrett.  That would be your first mistake.” Ty just laughed at him, sitting back on his heels and Zane started to consider the whole murder idea more seriously.  

When it became clear Ty wasn’t going to help him, Zane took himself in hand.  “Fine, if you aren’t going to do it, go make yourself useful and take the cookies out of the oven while I finish up here.”  He thrust up into his own fist, groaning at the delicious drag of his hand. Ty’s eyes darkened, the swirling brown and green reminding him of a forest in the evening.  Zane knew exactly what he was doing and Ty did too, but it didn’t stop Ty from rising to the challenge.

Ty batted Zane’s hand away and swallowed him to the hilt a moment later.  

Zane cried out, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wall as his legs began to shake once more.  Ty hollowed his cheeks, the pressure almost pulling Zane over the edge right there. “Baby! Baby, please.  Oh my god, Ty.” Zane could hear himself babbling, pleading but it didn’t register as his own voice, his focus too centered on Ty’s mouth and the perfect heat within the to notice anything else.  

And when Ty took him to the back of his throat, swallowing around him, Zane came hard.  Wordlessly, he cried out as he emptied himself into Ty’s mouth. Ty sucked him through his orgasm, only pulling off when Zane pushed him away, too sensitive to handle anything more.  

Ty pushed himself back up to stand and kissed Zane chastely on the lips.  “I think your cookies are burning.” Zane just blinked until Ty pointed at the oven and he remembered what they had been doing before Ty started more _interesting_ activities.  

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath.  Standing there in the kitchen, his pants around his ankles, breathing heavy as he recovered from one of the best blowjobs of his life, Zane knew he needed to take the cookies out of the oven but his body wouldn’t cooperate and move.  

To make matters worse, Ty was slowly stripping out of his clothes, until he stood there naked and quite obviously aroused.  “You should probably take care of that,” Ty smirked, but whether he meant the cookies or his own erection, Zane couldn’t say.  He clarified a moment later, “You deal with the cookies and I will be upstairs dealing with this.” He stroked himself once and turned to head up the stairs without another word.  

Watching him go, Zane knew he needed to make a decision.  And really, there was no choice. He stepped out of his pants, leaving them in a pile on the kitchen floor, his shirt following a moment later.  He turned off the oven and followed his husband up to their bedroom.

The cookies were ruined anyway.  He’d just buy some the next time they went to the store.  Some things were more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)


End file.
